In the Locker Room
by XXXMystery
Summary: an AU in which Stiles didn't use the fire extinguisher in time and is caught by Scott. Aggression/adrenaline-fueled rough sex ensues. Scott   Stiles   Sciles  my own name for this pairing! ; ONESHOT; slash; rough sex; bloody rape; character death


**Disclaimer: I neither own MTV's Teen Wolf nor do I get any money whatsoever from writing this. Also, before anyone jumps to conclusions, I do NOT condone rape, torture, etc in real life.**

**Info: an AU in which Stiles didn't use the fire extinguisher in time and is caught by Scott. Aggression/adrenaline-fueled rough sex ensues. Scott + Stiles = Sciles (my own name for this pairing!); ONESHOT**

**Note: **dialogue in _"dialogue"_ with both words and "" italicized are someone's thoughts

**Warning: slash; rough sex; bloody rape; character death**

**Let the story begin!**

"Get away from _me_!" Scott roared before chasing after his friend, striking out at Stiles. Stiles barely managed to reach the fire extinguisher, his hand gripping the thick red shaft as he lifted it toward the feral Scott. Unfortunately for Stiles, his hands missed the fire extinguisher's trigger in his panic, wasting precious seconds. He didn't get a second chance. Scott leaped on top of him, smacking the red canister away with a smack of his clawed hand. His gilded eyes glared down at Stiles and his mouth was twisted into a razor-toothed snarl.

"Wait, Scott! Remember me? I'm Stiles! Stiles!" He screamed when Scott raised a hand s if to attack. When Scott slashed it down, Stiles closed his eyes tight, preferring to not witness the moment his flesh was ripped to shreds by his childhood friend. He was understandably shocked when, instead of flesh tearing, he felt his shirt tear instead. He nervously flicked his eyes open.

Scott was leaning over him, panting heavily as he threw the torn off piece of shirt to the right. The upper right of Stiles torso was bare, the place where both shirt and t-shirt were ripped off.

"Thank God, man! I thought you were going to kill me!" Stiles breathed out in rushed relief, trying to sit up and get from under the other teen. With a growl, Scott roughly pushed Stiles back to the floor, his still erect claws scratching against the other's chest, just barely light enough to not draw blood.

"O-okay, buddy! I'll stay here! J-just be careful with those claws. I'm not shred-proo-" Scott growled again, emphasizing the threat by pressing his sharp claws deep into Stile's exposed pec, drawing five pindrops of blood.

"O-okay, I w-won't talk! Not me! I'm shutting up. I'm shutting up no-" Scott growled louder than before, his primal roar reverberating throughout the room and off of the lockers. He flipped Stiles harshly on his belly, his claws tearing off the rest of Stiles shirt and throwing if away with a flick of his paw. Next, his hand drifted slowly down to Stiles bottom, his claws grazing the flesh in between. The points of his claws hooked onto the waistbands of Stile's pants and boxers. Stile was as silent as a prey in hiding. He had no idea what Scott was going to do or how exactly he was going to get out of this alive, but he knew that talking wasn't going to help him. In the next second the feral Scott ripped off the back of Stiles' pants and boxers. The front parts were still under him, but their backsides were ripped all the way off –for the boxers- and down to the back of Stiles' knees –for the pants. Scott chucked both fabrics off in the same general direction as the two pieces of shirt from before.

"Oh fuck!" Stiles screamed, jumping up in panic. His fear of what might happen next temporarily overcame his fear of being mauled to death. Scott snarled at the sudden movement and swiftly brought his hand down to force Stiles back into the floor, his claws embedded in the flesh of his friend's left shoulder.

"Damn!" the teen cried out in pain as Scott used his hold on him to drag him back under him, his claws digging in deeper the more Stiles squirmed in an attempt to get away.

"_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"_ rang throughout Stiles mind as the sound of Scott's zipper being hastily pulled down and the sound of pants being pulled down filled the room.

"_I can't believe I'm about to be fucked by my best friend,"_ Stiles cried, tears leaking from his eyes. He was still struggling but feebly. The claws on Scott's right hands were now embedded in Stiles' hip and if he tried to really escape, Scott would just dig in even harder. Stiles' shoulder was already bleeding heavily from his escape attempts and he didn't want to end up both dead _and_ rape. He doubted if Scott would know the difference between a living Stiles and a dead one. He even doubted if Scott even knew who he himself was right now.

"Arg-ck!" Stiles cries out as he feels Scott enter him, burying himself to the hilt with one thrust before pulling out and ramming back in: both with the speed and force of a gun.

"Fu-uck! Fu-uck! Fuuu-uuuck!" Stiles continued to yell obscenities as Scott pounded into him, unrelentingly and savagely fast. Scott's claws were ripping even farther into Stiles' skin and the worst part was that the pain in Stiles' ass easily beat out the others on the agony meter.

Scott's dick felt massive and ridiculously long to Stiles as he was raped. The pain in his ass and, by extension, the feel and size of Scott's cock stabbing into him were the focus of Stiles' being for the twenty or so minutes it took for Scott to come. By this time, Scott had relinquished his hold on Stiles' bleeding and wounded hip to rip into Stiles' side, Scott's claws dragging a couple inches down from the armpit to its resting place. Stile's shoulder was as bloody and ragged as his hip and Scott's left claws were now in Stile's left hip, pulling that side up to give Scott more of an angle to push into.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Stiles cried, saying it over and over like a mantra. His voice was too hoarse from screaming to yell. Tears pooled down his eyes and his head was laying on the ground, smacking up and down in rhythm to Scott's wild thrusts. Soon his head smacked the floor with more frequency and urgency as Scott slammed into him twice as fast and thrice as painfully. Scott buried himself to the hilt as he came, leaning down so his teeth could latch on to Stiles' neck as he rode out his climax. He jerked down into Stile's body as he came, making sure to milk out every last drop of cum from his cock.

After a few minutes of this, Scott was spent, the heady euphoria of the greatest orgasm in his life flooding his every being and almost lulling him to sleep. It was then that he realized that Stiles had stopped moving entirely, not even so much as a breath. With a start, Scott unlatched himself from Stiles' neck, coming back to himself as he watched jets of blood splash over him, the still Stiles, and the floor. He screamed in terror and before anyone could come and check out the noise ran off, quickly pulling up his pants and boxers. He was unable to zip himself up as the zipper laid broken some feet away. Scott was long gone before any of the lacrosse players came by to see who had screamed like a little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Messed up, I know. But if you like my stories, you probably liked this. If not, well I warned you. The funny thing was though that I actually planned for Stiles to survive and have to explain what happened to a horrifieddisgusted Scott, but…maybe I'll use that idea for another fic. *le sigh~***

**Anyway, just wanted to write some slash for the new TV series. There is just SO MUCH untapped Ho Yay just WAITING to released and harnessed by fans like us! Mwahahahahaha-HAHAHA!**

…**ahem, sorry for the outburst and hope you enjoyed it. Also, plz pm/review me if you noticed any spelling and/or grammatical errors. I was too lazy for once to proofread this so plz forgive me for any mistakes! *!faceground!***

**06/08/2011**

**FINALLY A CATEGORY FOR THIS! I WAS WAITING FOREVER!**


End file.
